


The Vampire's Hunter (Rewrite)

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunter Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith and Lance are roommates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Shapeshifter Coran (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: At the sweet age of seventeen, Keith Kogane was turned into a vampire by his (ex)boyfriend and is now forced to live his life behind closed doors.However, his roommate, Lance Serrano, makes his life a little bit more difficult since not only is Keith completely head-over-heels for him. But Lance kinda wants to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has to re-write because they're dumb and took the story in the wrong direction but still tried to go along with it.
> 
> The first chapter is the same as the original and the start of the second one is as well but I had to take Shiro out of the picture so early. He'll be here just not by the second chapter.

Keith remembers the fateful day as if it happened not even moments ago.

He and his boyfriend had simply gone out to see a movie, like normal teenagers do. It was a dumb movie. One that he didn't really pay attention to, he couldn't really tell you what it was about. But after it, Keith was dragged to a backally. One that was wet, dark, and the kind of place where people got stabbed or shot to death in 1920s gangster films. His boyfriend had shoved him against the wall and Keith expected some kind of sloppy making-out but was met instead with his boyfriend's lips trailing down from his jaw to his neck. He didn't think there was anything wrong. He and Keith had done stuff like this millions of times. But he should've noticed that something was different when his boyfriend bit down and he felt virtually no pain. Instead, all he felt was ecstasy and bliss as he was slowly drained of blood and filled with venom. His boyfriend had cut his own hand and placed it over Keith's mouth, forcing him to drink and stopped him from screaming. But there was much less force than you'd think.

Keith's world had suddenly gone hazy as his boyfriend moved away from him with a screech. Through his blurry vision, he saw the figure of a woman. The woman had long flowing silver hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore all black leather and had a belt that carried knifes and chunks of wood, and in her hand was a whip which she had used to hit Keith's boyfriend.

"Get off of him you demon!" She shouted, her blue eyes burning with hatred. His boyfriend hissed and moved away from Keith, not before making sure he was placed down safely. He can't recall any details of the fight, but he remembers that it ended with his boyfriend running away and escaping.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked him, holding out a hand for him to grab. Keith just looked at her unfocused. So instead, she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and carried him

He ended up at her apartment where she and another woman had treated him and his small wound. Unfortunately she had nothing to stop the transformation. And so from that night on, Keith's life had changed completely.

* * *

 Keith groaned as he woke up to some shitty pop music blasting through his apartment. To Keith it sound like a cat scratching all of it's claws on a blackboard (which at that point he would much rather listen to). He shuffled his way out of his room to be met with the sight of his roommate, half dressed and singing. A couple years ago, the smell of bacon radiating throughout his apartment would have made him salivate, now it makes him feel sick to the stomach.

Keith will admit, he was lucky to have Lance as a roommate. The guy never questioned him about his 'condition' which caused for his need to the curtains to be drawn at all times. And honestly? The guy was lucky he was pretty because he was as dumb as a bag of rocks. Keith had done multiple vampire-ish things around him (one of which was when he cooked steak and literally drained the blood from it) and the guy just went about his day like it was normal! The fuck!?

"Dude! You're finally awake!" Lance laughed slightly; it sound like heaven when compared to the fucking music he was playing. It was unfair for a human to possess such a supernatural beauty like that. He was more like a faerie that a human, all things considered.

"And I'm going back to bed," Keith grumbled, his feet shuffling against the dark wooden floor.

"Uh, no you're fucking not," Lance said, moving the pan off the stove. "You have at  _least_ three commissions to be done by the end of the month and I know that you haven't even started the last one."

"Yes I have," Keith lied. Okay,  _maybe_ Keith was a bit behind on his job. But so what? He could have a painting done in a few hours if he knows exactly what he's doing! Perks of being a vampire, time to waste, heightened senses and the ability to move fast. Perfect for art!

"Uh huh, and I was born yesterday." Lance turned to face Keith, causing him to groan. It was like being shouted at by a parent.

"Fine," Keith dragged out. "I'll start it later if it'll get you to shut up about it."

Lance smiled at that before he returned to cooking. Fuck, that should be illegal. Who knew vampires could have feelings, right? All these films and books always made it seem like some insatible bloodlust that controlled the vampires into what they thought was 'love'. That's what scared Keith at first. When he first started noticing his feelings for his roommate he thought that he was just after his blood. That was until one night when Lance came home drunk and passed out on the couch. He was completely vulnerable and Keith could have easily drained him, instead all he did was place a blanket over him and provided him with some painkillers and a glass of water in the morning.

With that thought in mind, Keith wandered over to his 'workshop' and decided to get started a little early.

* * *

 Lance smiled to himself as he watched his roommate set up his canvas. Something about the way the boy seemed to focus intently whenever art was involved seemed to cause Lance to like him just a little more each time. It was also the way how the boy's first thought after getting his paints out was to tie his hair up with the bobble that was constantly on his wrist. It was also how the boy always seemed to get lost in his own paintbrushes movements, sometimes swaying his body along with it. It was also just the boy, and everything that Lance found endearing about him. The small streaks of paint that could be found anywhere on his body, the simmering fire in his eyes just waiting to be ignited, almost and absolutely everything.

He was taken out of his mild trance when his phone buzzed, alerting him of a text. It wasn't from Hunk or Shay since they were both out of town visiting family, and it wasn't Pidge since they wouldn't be awake right now so that only left Allura, which was not a good sign. Lance took his phone out his pocket to look at the screen.

 **BadassBitch** **:** Urgent. Come down stairs now.

Lance sighed. Probably some demonic attack which Allura needed help with, or maybe Romelle had canceled their plans. Just incase, he quickly grabbed his jacket, which was lined with pockets for steaks, knifes, all that shit. He left the apartment in a rush, hoping his roommate didn't notice, and almost ran his way down the stairs to Allura's place. Once he did get to Allura's place, he was greeted by her orange tabby cat, Coran, who was waiting outside. Lance knocked on the door five times to alert Allura that he was here.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Allura in her leather jacket, checkered shirt, and pants. She closed the door behind her and started tying her hair up into a ponytail. Okay, hunting it is then.

"Werewolf attack downtown. Thought we'd investigate before blaming it on the local pack," She said securing the silver edged knife in her jacket's breast pocket. Lance huffed in annoyance.

"I don't see why we don't just take down the pack all together," Lance complained. "I mean, we've taken down entires nests of bloodsuckers before, a pack like that would be down in less than an hour."

"Because they've done nothing wrong Lance," Allura said, opening the door to the apartment block. "We can't kill innocent people,"

"They're monsters 'Lura," Lance retaliated. "Monsters aren't people."

Allura sighed as she follwed Lance out the door. They'd had this argument many times over the years of hunting. Allura always said that monsters were people because they were just like them; Lance completely disagreed. He was nothing like those beasts. He'd kill every single one of them if he could, no sympathy, no mercy. Just him, a knife and the beast before him. Just like the way he was taught.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith huffed as he threw himself onto Allura's couch. He hated her apartment. Not only did the place smell of nothing but dirt, but it was covered head to toe in plants! It was a fucking mess! Several times Keith had hit his head on a dangling flower pot and then proceeded to trip over vines. It was like a literal jungle! However, he couldn't complain to Allura about this because he'd just get the 'I draw my energy from plants' lecture for the thousandth time.  Keith twirled a leaf inbetween his fingers as Allura entered her own apartment.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, untying her hair and shutting the door. Keith smiled as a very familiar 'cat' entered along with her.

"I ran out of blood, I was hoping you could get me some," Keith explained, dropping the leaf. "Y'know, since I'm kind of reliant on you for that kinda shit?"

Allura sighed. "You're lucky, I just came back from getting some for you," She said, reaching into her jacket to fetch a clear pouch which she threw to Keith. "You're also extremely lucky that my partner doesn't realise that I get this for you."

"You're lucky your partner doesn't know you're a witch," Keith pointed out, piercing one of his fangs into the pouch to drink from it. He cringed slightly at the taste. Werewolf blood was the worst.

Allura seemed to ignore Keith's comment and instead made her way into the kitchen/cauldron room where there was something bubbling in the cauldron. Keith was too afraid to ask what was in there since the last time he had, he ended up with green hair for about a week.

Allura didn't look like she could be a witch, she was far too friendly and pleasant looking. Then again before meeting her the only witches Keith really knew about where the ones that looked like old hags and ate children, so really he had no idea. She seemed more like she could be a faerie than a witch, what with her obsession with nature and everything (not to mention that she did have the beauty of an angel). Maybe most the people in Keith's life were faeries with their unnatural natural beauty and deceiving personalities. It would explain a lot actually.

"Speaking of partners, how's Romelle?" Keith asked, changing the topic entirely. As soon as he mentioned her name he heard a crash of metallic objects coming from the kitchen. Wow, she was more useless than Keith.

"She uh, what about her?"

"I heard you guys talking about moving in together," Keith lied. Well, not exactly. Basically Romelle had come up to him asking him for advice on how to ask Allura for her to move in. "So are you gonna do it or what?"

"I uh, um." Suddenly the door opened, revealing the subject of their awkward conversation. She stood in the doorway, a nervous look on her face as one of her hands grasped her other arm, as if hiding a wound.

Keith could smell that she was worried about something. Her heart was pulsing in a way that made Keith concerned. He was able to read her more easily because she was human, his main source of natural prey. Allura was harder to read since she was a witch, which gave her a naturally slower heartbeat and the ability to mask her scent. Even despite his supernatural abilities, he could see the situation was tense just from the look in both of their eyes.

"It's a code r."

"What? I-I thought he was-"

"Allura!" Romelle exclaimed before nodding slightly to Keith. Huh? Did this involve him? Allura looked at him with her panicked eyes.

"Keith you have to get home." Allura lifted him up from the couch and started pushing him out her apartment.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" He asked slightly more panicked now. "Does it have something to do with me?"

"No, just, trust me, okay?" Allura said, before slamming a door in his face.

* * *

 

As soon as the door was closed, Allura was by Romelle's side making sure she was alright. She sat her down on the couch and found her home made 'first-aid kit' to look for something to heal the wound on her arm.

"Are you sure it was him?" Allura asked, finally grabbing a small vial of glass filled with a beige liquid. "Where even where you when you saw him? Was he with other people?"

"Okay, first of all I'm gonna need you the calm down," Romelle said demandingly before sighing lightly. "Yes I'm sure it was him, no there wasn't anybody with him, and I was a few blocks away from here."

Allura winced at that. She sat down next to Romelle and started applying the liquid in the vial to her wound.

"He's tracking my magic," Allura said solemnly.

The tense silence hung in the air. They both knew that what Allura said was true. There was no other way he could be here, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"He's using me as a way to get to Keith-"

"Does this mean you have to relocate again?" Romelle asked suddenly.

To say Allura had a dicey past was to put it lightly. She dealt with many dangerous people which put her in many dangerous positions with other dangerous people. Of course, this means that she's had to move from city to city, state to state, at one point she had to flee an entire country to guarantee her safety. In fact, there's probably a whole conspiracy file on her at this point, who knows?

Romelle was the only person who knew about her past. About the shady deals, the risky ghoul mafia, the state wide manhunt in Alabama, all of it. Romelle was also the only one of three people who knew she was a witch. Despite her only being human, she was one of the most trustworthy people Allura had ever dealt with. She was one of the most amazing people Allura had ever met. She was the only one Allura had ever truly been in love with.

"I can't do that," Allura muttered, taking Romelle's hand into her own. "There's people I have to protect here, and then there's you."

"You could always take me and Keith with you-"

"No, right now it's best to stay in one place so that if  _he_ attacks then at least we'll be prepared for it," Allura explained. Romelle looked down for a moment, her faced twisted in a way that made her look as if she was holding something back.

"Just- promise me that we'll be safe," she paused, placing her hand gently on Allura's cheek. "That  _you'll_ be safe."

Allura laughed to fake confidence. "Of course we will. I won't let him touch you."

The smile on Romelle's face reassured Allura that hopefully she'll be able to keep her promise. Hopefully she'd be able to keep the one she treasured safe. And if that bastard of a vampire did touch her?

Something worse than hell would break loose.

* * *

 

Lance was both surprised and panicked when he heard the tell-tale creek of his apartment door open. First of all, he didn't expect Keith back for at least another hour. Second, he was kinda covered head to toe in blood.

Now, you may be thinking 'wow, what the actual fuck?' but let Lance clarify that it's werewolf blood. However, an unsuspecting roommate maybe believe that Lance may be an actual serial killer who just came back from a murdering spree.

So, in a panic, Lance grabbed a bottle of red wine that had been sat in a cabinet since he moved in and poured it all over himself, the counter, and the floor before throwing it to the ground. He hoped it made it look like he spilt it over himself.

"What the fuck?" was heard from the kitchen doorway. Lance looked over to see Keith, standing there with the most bewildered look on his face. "What the  _fuck_ happened?" his lips twitched, indicating that he was holding back a smile.

"I- uh, I knocked the shelf," Lance lied, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith seemed to let out a tiny laugh that just made Lance fall a little deeper for him. Keith sighed happily as he walked over to the sink to get a cloth, running it under warm water.

"You get yourself cleaned up gangly limbs, I'll take care of in here."

"Hey! I'm not gangly," Lance whined, only making Keith laugh a little more.

"Sure you're not." Keith smirked. "Just like how you're not a bad dancer."

"DDR is bullshit and you know it."

"Yeah right."

"I'll have you know that I'm a fantastic dancer and my dance moves would even make you swoon."

"Just get yourself cleaned up idiot." Keith rolled his eyes fondly. Or what Lance hoped was fondly. He was pretty sure it was fondly. Maybe.

But damn how the hell did Keith make even rolling his eyes look like the sexiest thing Lance has ever seen? Honestly, this boy could just breathe and Lance would be at his feet in an instant, it was becoming a problem. He promised himself when he was younger that the person he fell in love with was gonna be some hot ass super model who could provide for him financially as well as emotionally, not some dorky, emo artist who playfully teased him every chance they got.

Then again Lance promised himself that he was never gonna kill anything but plans change I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mean Girls soundtrack is honestly amazing like holy shit. I spent my entire day bopping to Sexy, World Burn, I'd Rather Be Me, basically all of them tbh. Highly recommend. Only issue is it's really hard to focus on writing when listening to literally any song from the soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was only ten when he watched his brother die.

Lance was only ten when he killed his first vampire.

Lance was only ten.

He remembers how the demonic blood felt on his cold skin and how heavy the stake in his hand felt once it had pierced through a walking corpse's flesh. But none of that will ever compare to the horror he felt throughout his entire body as he stared at his brother's limp corpse.

Lance had always been a nosy child and always felt the need to understand what exactly was going on; so when he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he felt the need to investigate. He crept out of his room silently and made his way down the stairs only to hear the noises in the kitchen getting louder and louder the closer and closer he got. Now if you ask him, Lance will tell you that he was only a bit scared, but in reality - he was terrified.

The colour drained from his face when the noises suddenly stopped. Because Lance knew that whatever was causing the sounds had either gone, or won. Lance turned his head around the corner from the stairs to stare at the silhouette of a man that he didn't recognise. As quietly as he could, he slowly approached the kitchen only to let the true horror of the scene sink in.

A man stood hunched over his brother, Luis' almost lifeless body which was growing paler at an alarming rate. It looked like he was trying to struggle, but the man's grip on his arms was too stong as he was practically eating Luis' neck - sucking and draining it dry. Lance's scream was what alerted this  _thing_ to his presence. The man dropped his brother's limp body and he fell to the floor with a thud. The man's eyes were wide and wild - He was like an animal who had just discovered a new species of prey and was already on the hunt. Lance had tried to run, but the thing had caught him in a matter of seconds, he was cornered in an instant.

"Don't be shy, little one," He had said. If shadows had voices, he was exactly what Lance had imagined them sounding like. His fangs were bared, finally causing Lance to remember the word for this beast. _El_ _v_ _ampiro_. "I'll make your death as painless as possible,"

When he thinks back on it now, Lance was grateful that he hadn't hit his first major growth spurt till thirteen. He managed to quickly manoeuvre through the vampire's legs and towards the kitchen where his brother's body still lay, motionless. He stared over his brother's body for a moment when his eyes caught the wooden object in his hand. Rapidly, Lance pried it out of his cold hand and turned around to face the vampire approaching him. With tears that he only just noticed were there, Lance ran forward and pushed the pointed object into the creature's stomach with all the power in his tiny body.

Everything was still for a moment. Lance looked up to see that the stake had infact punctured the creature and so he pulled it out, revealing the wound he had created. The creature stumbled back a bit and hissed at Lance before weakly, yet also quickly, dashed through the open window without another word.

Lance then rushed to his brother's body and fell to his knees, too weak to stand. He stared down at his brother's lifeless body. Lance felt a hurricane of feelings, a tsunami in his stomach, a storm in his head. His entire world had just come crashing down on him.

His screams woke up the entire house.

* * *

 

Lance bolted straight up from his bed in a cold sweat. Somehow he felt hot and cold at the same time, whilst also feeling completely numb but also like every single nerve end in his body was on fire. He needed to get out of there and do something  _now._

He quickly leapt out of his bed and grabbed his running shoes. Was it socially acceptable to go for a run in sweats and a t-shirt at- what time is it?  _Three am?_ Jesus fuck that's early _._ Okay then. A nice three am run would clear his head and help him get back to sleep later.

As an afterthought, Lance grabbed his jacket before he left the apartment. The one lined with guns and knives and shit. Sure, if he gets stopped by the cops then he's in some deep shit, but if he runs into some bloodsucker or a bitchy witch? Then he's fucking set.

The cold night air felt nice against his skin, calming even. He took a moment to take a deep breath before he started moving again. Runs had never really worked for him in the past, but he had no other option. It wasn't like he could just go wake up one of his friend so that they could talk about it, he wasn't a child anymore. He hasn't been a child since that night.

The same night that Lance found out that vampire were real, was the same night he found out that his family were all hunters who killed evil creatures. He was apparently only supposed to start his training at fifteen but, since he already knew of the dark world his family thought it would be best to start training him as soon as possible. He spent countless hours in the training room with his older siblings, constantly improving. His parents taught him about different creatures and which substances were the best for killing them.

He killed his first vampire at ten.

He killed his first werewolf at twelve.

He killed his first demon at sixteen.

He killed his first witch at nineteen.

But there were still many more to kill. These creatures don't belong in his world. They corrupt humans with a darkness that they don't even know is there. They feed off of people like animals and didn't give a shit about it. No guilt. No mercy. So why should Lance feel any for them?

That's right, he shouldn't.

After a few more minutes of running, Lance had found himself back in front of his apartment building. He felt sleepier so many now was a good time to stop. He opened the front door to the building but froze once he stepped inside the hallway.  _He forgot his fucking keys_.

Okay, this isn't an issue. He could probably just knock on the apartment door and Keith would let him in! That was, if Keith wasn't such a heavy sleeper. God, as soon as that guy's head hits the pillow it's like he's dead to the world! Lance knew better than to knock on Allura's door. Last time he tried that he almost ended up with his head on a stick. So that only left the most generous, caring person in the world!

Hunk!

Lance made his way up two flights of stairs till he came face to face with a door that read '3B' on the front. He knocked loudly five times and stood outside the door and waited.

It took about five minutes for Hunk to open the door in his delirious state. His hair was messed up and he was in his PJs, his eyes lined with bags.

"Lance? What're you do-"

"Hey buddy! You don't mind if I crash on your couch tonight do ya?" Lance asked as sweetly as he could. "Kinda locked myself out my apartment."

"Again?" Hunk asked with a deadpan expression. When Lance only glared at him he decided to soften up. "Fine, fine. But you're gonna have to share it with Pidge." Hunk opened the door more to reveal the small body on his couch, fast a sleep with a laptop resting on their stomach.

"Are... They okay?" Lance asked, mildly concerned for the smaller life-form.

"Honestly dude, I have no clue." Hunk shrugged before he yawned loudly. "I'm going back to bed, Shay will probably be wondering where I am," Hunk muttered before saying goodnight to Lance.

Lance decided that before doing anything else he'd help Pidge into a more comfortable position where they weren't going to break their own neck. He moved the laptop onto a near by table and lay their head against a pillow instead of hanging in the open air. He decided that it would be easier for him to sleep in the armchair instead of sharing the couch so he grabbed a blanket from Hunk's closet and curled into himself as much as he could whilst still being comfortable.

Well, at least it got his mind off his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter for y'all <3
> 
> I'm really tired as I'm writing this 'cause it's 5am but I wanted to finish this chapter tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are normally so full of angst so I'm doing my best to make Keith the least angsty person in this fic. YEET.

If you've ever lived with Lance Serrano, you'll be  _incredibly_ familiar with the sudden rush of panic you feel when you hear a crash in the apartment and you feel like you're being haunted by a ghost child who died of pneumonia at the age of six in 1865. That is, until you realize that it's just your dumb roommate.

Had Lance even gone out last night? Sure, Lance disappeared late into the night anyway, but not anytime after two in the morning. To be fair he was probably heading out for some late-night hook-up like he normally does when he's bored. Or at least, that's what he told Keith. But everyone knew that Lance had the natural sexual charm of tangled headphone wires.

Keith lifted himself out of his bed and shuffled over to his door. As soon as his door swung open he wasn't even surprised at the sight of his roommate with half of his body stuck in a window leading to the fire escape. They both made eye contact and held it for a few moments, neither of them saying anything to the other, just pure shame and disappointment lingering in the air.

Suddenly, Lance cracked a goofy grin.

"Hey buddy," Lance dragged out longer than necessary. "Do you uh, wanna help me out here?"

Keith sighed. "I'm making coffee."

Lance watched him as he left the room. "Wait what? Keith? My buddy? My man?"

Keith drowned out the sound of Lance's voice as he searched the cupboards for the instant coffee. Surprisingly, coffee was one human substance that he was still able to consume as a vampire and not instantly start throwing up his stomach into the nearest toilet. Coffee and cocoa beans.

Keith didn't even flinch when he heard the sound of Lance's body crash against the floor harshly.

"Do we even have any coffee?" Keith asked, pushing stuff on shelves around. If Lance fucking put the jar on the top shelf-

"So we're not gonna address the fact you just found me climbing through our own window?"

"You put it on the top shelf again, didn't you?" Keith heard Lance sigh as he entered the kitchen

"After the way you bit my head off about it last time? Not a chance dude," Lance paused. "I think I used the last of it yesterday."

Keith groaned.

"Dude, if you need it that badly just go out and buy some."

"Um, sunlight? Eyes?" Keith pointed at his eyes. Lance made an 'oh' sound as he realized what he just said.

You see, to avoid the fact of Lance questioning why Keith never took a step outside, Keith said he had a condition that caused his eyes to be in extreme pain whenever he saw direct sunlight. Kinda like 'severe photophobia since birth' was how he described it. Luckily, Lance believed him and let him have all the curtains drawn at all times, even when he was climbing through the window he did his best to keep them shut, what a gentleman.

"I'll just uh... The coffee shop should be open by now right? I'll get some-"

"Lance, you just got back from hell knows where," Keith paused for a moment. "Where were you?"

Lance blinked for a few moments, as if he had just suddenly forgotten the entire English language. "Just uh, went for a late night run to clear my head. I ended up forgetting my keys and had to stay at Hunk's place. Y'know, nothin' weird."

Clear his head? "Did you have a nightmare?"

Lance froze up completely. His eyes locked onto one place and his entire body was still - Keith hear his heart pick up it's pace.

Then, Lance's demeanour changed entirely as he smiled widely; it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Nah dude. I'm fine!"

"Lance it's okay to have nightmares. I get them too, all the time!"

Lance scoffed. "What could someone like you possibly have nightmares about."

This time, Keith froze. His nightmares always involved screaming, crying, begging, and  _blood_. Blood all over the ground, blood on the bodies that he'd left, blood smeared all over his own face.

"Becoming something I'm not," Keith finally answered. Just the  _thought_ of that image was enough to make him want to break down. Instead, he shook it off and focused on the other presence in the room. "Lance, it's okay to be scared of some things."

"Just drop it Keith."

"It-"

"Drop it!" Lance shouted. He looked Keith in the eyes before storming out of the kitchen.

Damn it, he pushed Lance too hard. Some things are just too hard to talk about, he guesses.

But what could a simple human like Lance be so scared about?

* * *

 

 _Everything was still. The only noises that were heard were the ticking of a nearby clock and the ever so slow heart_ _monitor displaying his brother's dying heart rate for the world to see._

_A nurse walked into the room, both her hands clasped in front of her. Strands of her own hair fell on her face almost drawing attention away from how she worried her bottom lip between her teeth._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Serrano, I need to speak with you both," she said sombrely. "It's best if we speak privately."_

_The nurse lead Lance's parents out of the room, leaving only him and his siblings sitting there, watching their brother's body, silently praying for a shimmer of hope. Lance focused on the silver cross that lay on the bedside table. He had never seen Luis without it, not even in his sleep. Not even when that sick beast was draining blood from-_

_A sob was heard from outside the hospital room doors. One that sounded completely wrecked and shook Lance to his core._

_"Mamá?" Lance questioned, seeing his mother come back through the door. She had tears streaming down her face and a hand clasped over her mouth. His Papá looked as if her was stabilizing her while also having the same tear stained cheeks._

_As soon as her eyes landed on her children she straightened up. She had to be strong for them. She quickly gathered them all up in some form of mass hug and was muttering to them._

_"It's gonna be okay sweeties, we're gonna be okay," she said, holding back more tears._

_"Is... Luis gonna be okay?" Veronica asked, hesitation laced in her voice._

_Mamá pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut._

_"Luis is... Luis is going to a better place now kids."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst part about being friends with your crush is sometimes you forget you're not actually dating and you just wanna say shit like 'You're so fucking cute when you smile like that' but then you remember that you're just friends and you sit there like a gay disaster.
> 
> I'm so tired


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The moonlight beamed and bled through the window onto a plethora of flowers and vines. A certain ginger 'cat' slept idly on the window sill, his small body inflating and deflating slowly as his 'owner' slaved away over a cauldron. She stirred the purple, frothy liquid until it started to bubble at spit at her. It left her skin unharmed when a drop had landed upon her arm, a good sign. Carefully, she moved the cauldron off of the roaring flame and waved her hand, the flames slowly dying out. She picked up a couple vials she had set aside previously and started to collect the liquid. Hesitantly, she sipped the liquid from one of the vials, seeing if this adapted recipe would work. It tasted tangy and left the taste of watermelon and cucumber upon her tongue. Suddenly, she felt completely at ease, as if she was bundled up in a large blanket of warmth and safety. Hopefully, her client didn't mind the colour and wouldn't question it. She carefully placed the vials in a basket along with a few scented candles and a bundle of cinnamon. As she sorted out this basket she heard her front door open and shut - It was probably just a late client.

"Sorry, I'm not open right now, come back in a few hours!" Allura called out, finishing off the basket. She was proud of the layout, it looked so clean and nice!

"Ah, I think you'll be able to find time for me," The familiar voice caused her to shiver and stand up straight as soon as she heard it. The potion wearing off entirely. It was  _him_. The man, if you could call him that, that had destroyed her life. She left her kitchen to come face to face with the smug ass bastard.

"Why are you here?" She asked, surprised by her own tone, it was colder than she herself had ever heard it. The vampire in front of her only smirked wider, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I think you know why I'm here, my sweet-" His hand reached out of cup her face; she had smacked his hand away before he had a chance to touch her.

"I'm not your anything, you sicko." She glared at him, clenching her fists. "Not anymore."

He only laughed at her as he slowly circled around her - Like a predator circling, and trapping its prey.

"Aw, look at the strong, independent Allura," He cooed, as if she were a cute animal. "I remember when you could barely move unless you had my bite."

"Why are you here?" She repeated herself from earlier, not wanting to relive her past. The vampire stood in front of her, his black hair covered his blood red eyes and his grin was something sinister.

"I'm here for your services, of course," He said, as if it were obvious. "After all, you do owe me after everything I did for you."

"I gave you my blood," She pointed out. "I owe you nothing,"

"Ah yes, but you did steal something from me," He said as a counterpoint. "So either you do this for me," He leaned in closer. "Or I take him back."

Allura could feel her heart race rapidly in her chest. How was Coran still asleep through all of this? Was Romelle still here? Was she safe? She could hear her own blood rushing throughout her entire body, he could probably hear it to. With a defeated sigh she answered, knowing she was powerless in this situation.

"What do you need?"

* * *

 

The tense atmosphere from yesterday remained in the air. Keith couldn't help himself from being distracted by it. They hadn't talked since the argument and he couldn't help but focus on what he should've said. He had meant to start his commission over an hour ago but was instead stood there just fumbling with paintbrushes and tubes of paint.

As far as Keith was aware, Lance had lived a pretty normal human life. He grew up in Cuba with his parents, his brother Marco, and his sisters Rachel and Veronica. He also had all his extended family but Keith had trouble remembering their names. He worked at the store down the street and sometimes hung out with Hunk, Pidge, and Shay when they were all free. Maybe Keith shouldn't have pried so much, after all it was quite a personal subject matter.

Keith felt himself tense up when he finally heard Lance shuffling around his room. Oh shit, he's probably still gonna be mad at Keith. He hated when Lance was mad, he got pissy about everything and worst of all? He never smiled when he was angry.

So to say that Keith was confused when Lance walked out of his room with a huge grin on his face, would be an understatement. That was until Keith payed closer attention.

You see, being a vampire, Keith would consider his senses to be more heightened than the average human beings so that he noticed more things at first glance than other people. An average human wouldn't notice his tense posture, an average human wouldn't notice the mildly raised skin along the lengths of his arms, an average human wouldn't notice how his smile wasn't reflected in his eyes.

"Lance," Keith said, his tone flatter than he meant it to be. Then, Lance visibly tensed up even further. He turned to face Keith with a smile faker than Keith's 'eye condition'.

"Yeah?"

Keith took a deep breath, not that he needed to. "Listen, I get it I pushed you yesterday and I'm sorry," he paused for a moment, gathering the right words. "A-and if you ever want to talk then I'm not gonna judge, no matter how stupid you think it is."

Lance just stared back at Keith, a hint of sorrow in his eyes and the rest of his face crestfallen. After what felt like a few moments, he shifted his gaze to the side so he was no longer making direct eye contact.

"I'm gonna hit the gym with Hunk, so I'm gonna make some breakfast for on the go," Lance finally said, turning his back to Keith and entering the kitchen.

Damn it. He just wants Lance to be okay. Why does he have to push him away all the time?

Was it really that bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wants to write really good Klance development where they get gradually closer and closer  
> Also me: Is getting too carried away with the plot and the relationship between Romelle and Allura
> 
> I start school in... technically tomorrow and I'm so fucking stressed because I have to take fucking mocks for my GCSES which is fucking dumb and I have 2 tests as soon as I get back and I'm just so fucking pissed at this point maybe it's because its basically 5am and I haven't slept and I just wanna rip my own hair out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Does a creative writing piece for English and makes it gay.  
> Me, upon realizing I'm closeted: Wait shit.

Allura sat on her sofa tensely. Her whole life was fucked up. She lived in the same building with a few humans, a hunter, and a vampire. The hunter and the vampire lived together, and not only did they want to fuck each other, but they probably would've wanted to kill each other by now if they knew. She also currently had a homicidal vampire sleeping in her bed who wanted to kidnap and seduce the other vampire in the building. Oh, and there was Coran's entire existence in general.

She managed to find herself lost so far into her own stress that she hadn't realized that someone had entered her apartment until her front door had shut. Lance? No, he never entered without knocking. Keith? Possibly. 

She pushed herself off from the couch to face the figure only to see Romelle standing there with a smile on her face, and a coffee in her hand.  _Shit. Shitty shit fuck shit_. Before Romelle could even say hello Allura was speaking over her.

"You have to leave," Allura rushed out in a single breath. God damn it, he could wake up any moment. Romelle's face twisted in concern.

"Is everything okay 'lura?"

It happened in the blink of an eye. The scalding hot coffee had fell to Allura's feet, burning her toes, but she didn't care. She was too focused on the horror that was her psycho son-of-a-whore vampire ex holding her girlfriend against the door by her neck. His teeth were bared, ready to bite into her and drain her of everything she had - everything that made her human. She was struggling to breathe.

"Let her go!" Allura demanded. Romelle had nothing to do with this. She was innocent. She was _human_.

Ray craned his head towards Allura, a sick grin forming on his twisted face. Romelle was clutching at the hand digging into her neck.

"Why should I?" He asked, his voice hinting that he already knew the answer. "You never used to care about humans before, so why is this one any different?"

He was right. Allura had never cared about humans. They were ignorant, greedy, and powerless. They existed as livestock for vampires and test subjects for witches and demons. But then Romelle came along and changed Allura's entire perspective. Yes they were powerless, but they didn't care. They were greedy, but also passionate and striving for success in life. They were ignorant, they didn't have to deal with the horrors that Allura had seen. Yes, humans were vile creatures, but they were beautiful to. And Romelle was one of the very best.

"You care about this one, don't you?" He questioned. His wicked grin insinuated something that shook Allura to the very core. "How about we...  _Alter_ that little arrangement of ours?"

"What?" Allura asked, dumbfounded. "We had a deal!"

"True," He muttered. "But how about this, you give me who I want, and I won't snap your pretty little  _girlfriend's_ neck?"

Allura stood frozen. He wanted to trade Keith's life for Romelle's. He was disgusting. Romelle looked Allura in the eyes, shaking her head as much as she could with such a tight grip on her neck. Was she... Was she willing to give her own life to save Keith's?

She looked down, Romelle's feet weren't touching the floor. She couldn't do this to her.

"I... I accept the new arrangements." As soon as she said that, Ray dropped Romelle to the floor, leaving her to try and refill her lungs with air. His smile looked grotesque to her, his fangs pushing against his bottom lip; almost piercing it. Then he zoomed off, most likely back to Allura's bedroom to sleep again. Allura rushed over and knelt down in front of Romelle.

Romelle threw her arms around Allura's neck, shoving her face into Allura's soft, slivery hair. She was making soft whimpering noises and- she's crying.

" _I'm so sorry_ ," She apologized. Why was she apologizing? She did nothing wrong. Allura started shushing her, an attempt at comfort.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay." Allura paused for a moment. "I love you."

" _I love you too_."

* * *

 

"Have you ever thought about a tanning bed?" Lance asked as soon as he entered the apartment. Keith didn't expect him back so early so he was a little shocked to say the least, he may have dropped his paintbrush into his pants. It took him a moment to process what he just said.

"Um, what?" Keith asked back. A tanning bed?

"A tanning bed! Y'know for your pasty sk- What the fuck is that?" Lance questioned, pointing at Keith's painting. Keith ignored the question for a few moments to stare at Lance. He was still in his gym clothes and his hair was slightly sticking to his forehead. Keith assumed that he hadn't been able to shower at the gym, although he could've guessed that by the way he smelt as well.

Right yes, the painting. You see, Keith had finished his last two commissions in the first hour Lance was gone. So instead of going back to sleep to deal with his nightmares, he decided to paint them instead. Some kinda therapeutic shit? Maybe? Whatever. He had painted the silhouette of a man stood upon a mountain of bodies, draining another one to add to the pile.

"Art," He replied dumbly.

"Yeah, no shit," Lance laughed a little. "Lemme guess, some kind of fucked up metaphor for how some people like to use up and 'drain' people for no greater good than for themselves?"

"Yup." Well, it was like, ninety percent better than what it actually was. Keith was about to change the subject when the lights started to flicker. Huh?

"Uh, I'll... Go check that out," Lance mumbled before running off into his room. He seemed, scared? Was Lance scared of something? Maybe it was the storm that was meant to be coming tonight. Keith wouldn't blame him if he was scared of thunder he used to hide under his bed at it.

He got up from his stool and left his studio. It was probably best to see if their TV still worked so he could see if Netflix still worked. He walked over into the living space and noticed the curtains were blowing. Lance must've left the window open earlier. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains to access the window (luckily the clouds covered the sun. Keith froze.

 _He_ was stood there. How was he here? Shouldn't he be dead? He  _should_ be dead. Well, technically he is dead but... Whatever! He tilted his head and smiled.

"Hello Keith."

Keith blinked and... He wasn't there anymore. It was probably just some freakish hallucination, right? Do vampires hallucinate? He quickly shut the windows and pulled the curtains tight over them.

Just a hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a lot faster than I imagined.
> 
> Btw Carry On is the greatest book I have ever read Baz is such a relatable gay disaster and Penelope is the woman I aspire to be in life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ those leaks: Bitch what the fuck.
> 
> ThIs Is FiLlEr Im SoRrY

_Music blared throughout the entire house. The lights emitted a warm, orange/yellow glow inside, battling against the pitch black outside. Time seemed to move like molasses dripping off a spoon. Nothing was real and everything was perfect._

_They were home alone together. Everything was perfect._

_They stood in the middle of the living room, softly swaying along to whatever song was next on Ray's 'romantic' playlist. It was mostly a bunch of old 80s' songs that Keith could barely even recognise. They were sweet though. Keith knew the playlist was made for him, even if Ray wouldn't admit it._

_"Jesus, sometimes I forget how small you are." He said, slightly squeezing Keith's side. Keith lifted his head up from Ray's shoulder._

_"I'm not small! You're just huge!" Keith whined. He was small, but he was petty. Ray just started laughing._

_"Mhm, me being huge just makes doing_ this _-" Quickly, one of Ray's hands was moved from the small of Keith's back and moved to the back of his knees. He was literally sweeping Keith off his feet. "-a whole lot easier."_

_They were both laughing now. Keith tried his best to wrap his arms around Ray's neck, keeping himself steady. He found himself slipping a few times. Their laughter soon subsided, Ray slowly put Keith down onto the couch._

_"C'mon, I promised your mom that I'd make sure you ate tonight." He walked over and grabbed the phone, picking up one of the take-out menus they kept next to it. He turned around and gave a quick wink before he started dialling._

_Everything was perfect._

* * *

 

"Dude, you're  _kidding_."

"I most certainly am not!"

"There's no way!"

"Take a look at the evidence yourself!"

Hunk slid his phone over on the coffee table to Lance. He had the app Instagram open, showing a picture of two men. One of whom had pure white hair and a huge grin on his face, the other with a sheepish smile, glasses, and showing off an engagement ring on one hand. The caption read ' _Can't wait to marry the love of my life @AdamW1008 #HeSaidYes !!!!_ '

"Holy shit."

"I know right!" Hunk took back his phone and stared at the photo for a little bit longer. "Mr Shirogane and Mr Webb are getting married!"

To understand Hunk and Lance's excitement, you must first understand who the fuck they're talking about. Mr Shirogane had been their physics teacher from their Freshman year all the way to the Senior year. Lance hadn't exactly been the best student (with not being in school the majority of the time), but Mr Shirogane took the time to tutor Lance when he was free. The two boys didn't know a lot about Mr Webb, other than he'd just randomly come and sit in their class to watch Mr Shirogane teach. Now that they knew that they were engaged... A lot more things started to make sense.

"How did you even find Mr Shirogane's insta?" Lance asked, shifting on the floor to make himself more comfortable, almost knocking over his can of beer.

"I didn't, Pidge did." Hunk said, his face twisted. "Pidge has been acting kinda, strange lately. I'm worried about them."

Now,  _this_ was important. "How so?"

Hunk squirmed a bit. "They've been crashing on my couch a lot more, although they haven't been sleeping... Or eating. When I try and ask them what's wrong they just, walk away from me, as if they're disgusted by me."

Vampiric symptoms. Had they...? No, not Pidge. Pidge was too strong to become a beast. Lance would have to investigate further.

"That does sound strange," Lance commented, he went to take a drink from his beer can but paused before it reached his lips. "Where are they now?"

Hunk blinked. "I think they went to go see Allura, why?"

"No reason." Lance quickly chugged the rest of his beer, suddenly getting up from the floor, his lower back stinging slightly. "Just remembered, I have some shit to do. Be back later?"

Hunk sighed, waving Lance goodbye. He quickly left Hunk's apartment and started rushing his way down the building's stairs. Beasts and monsters were attracted to Allura's apartment for some reason. Almost as if she were some sort of beacon for the paranormal. If Pidge were truly affected by the vampiric venom, then, of course, Allura's would be the first place they would go.

Lance found himself in front of Allura's apartment door. It read 1A and had scratch marks all over it. She had tried to paint over them at one point but they were too deep. A scar left over from a certain job that hadn't exactly gone to plan. However, some of the scratches seemed to be a bit more... Recent. Lance was knocking on the door in an instant. The door opened, revealing Allura with her hair a mess and fear in her crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry Lance, now really isn't a good time." She dismissed him, trying to shut the door again. Lance put his foot in the way.

"Is Pidge here?"

"No, goodbye."

"Wait! What's going on, are you okay?"

"You need to leave!" She shouted, kicking his foot away and slamming the door in his face.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

 

"What's happening to me?" Pidge asked, their voice weak. They were shaking violently on the couch. "Why was Lance looking for me? What's going on!?"

Pidge had shown up about an hour ago, shaking, wheezing. They looked practically dead, but they weren't.  _Yet._  They were thrashing and writhing around earlier. This wasn't going to be an easy transformation if Pidge was scared. Or if...  _He_ was going to show up. This wasn't like any vampiric transformation she had ever seen.

"Pidge, I'm going to need you to recall what's happened recently," Allura asked, as calmly as she could. "Has anything,  _strange_ happened recently?"

Pidge paused, breathing heavily. Slowly, they grabbed the hem of their shirt and lifted it to show Allura their side. Long, red claw marks ran their way from Pidge's back to the edge of their stomach. "A dog attacked me a few weeks ago, felt weird ever since."

"A dog?" There was no way. Lance had killed all the werewolves in town!

"Mhm." They shifted, twisting in pain. "Huge thing, at least five foot long, almost like a wolf-"

"It was," Allura interrupted them. Pidge looked at her in confusion. "Pidge I'm so sorry."

"W-what's going on?"

"It, it was a wolf. Well, a werewolf."

"No."

"I'm so sorry Pidge."

"There's no way! Werewolves aren't real! They- Science says that-! They can't-!" They were frantic, trying to find an explanation for all of this. Allura wished that it were true. That werewolves, demons, and vampires didn't exist. Allura moved from the side of the couch to her cauldron, searching for the wolfsbane.

"I can make a remedy to make the transformation less painful, but I can't stop it."

"What're you-"

"You can spend the night in my guest room. He shouldn't notice if I lock you in there. There's some rope in there to make sure you don't break out the window. Hopefully, this should calm you though."

Pidge ran in front of Allura, she hadn't even seen them move. Their eyes were furious and their teeth were bared. They were growling already. Allura felt so sorry for them. But she knew that trying to stop the transformation at this stage would kill them. She couldn't do that.

"What. Is happening to me?" They asked, their teeth clenched. Allura could see that their teeth were getting sharper.

She sighed. "You were scratched by a werewolf Pidge, now you're one of them."

Pidge's face fell.

"I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: You should write.  
> Me: Okay. Everything's set up. What should I write?  
> Brain: Don't write.  
> Me: Wha-  
> Brain: Aspire to write but don't actually write anything so you hate yourself just a little bit more every day.  
> Me, crying: O-okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters for some big upcoming shit.

Lance stood outside Allura's door for a few extra moments. Was she in trouble? Should he just go away? Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was exaggerating everything in his head?

That's what he thought until he heard a scream.

In less than a moment, he was banging against Allura's door, turning the handle to try and let himself in. Someone was in pain. He heard Allura trying to shush them. What the fuck was she doing in there? Was she hurting someone? Was it an interrogation? What was she doing?

Eventually, the door opened letting Lance inside. He wished it hadn't let him in when he saw Pidge. They were crying in pain. Doubled over in pure agony as Allura tended to their wound.  _Their wound._ It was a werewolf's claw mark, it went all the way from their back to their stomach.  _They were turning_. It explained the cries of pain, the weird behaviour Hunk told him about. They were turning tonight. At that conclusion, Lance pulled the gun out his back pocket.

As soon as Allura's eyes caught Lance's she went into a full panic mode. She dropped everything she was holding (some weird bottle and a cotton pad) and stepped in front of Pidge. "Lance, please, think about this."

"What is there to think about? They're a  _beast_ now Allura," Lance stated. Somewhere, in the back of his head, there was a small nagging voice telling him to  _put the gun down! Don't hurt them! You love them!_ But he ignored it.

"Lance, Pidge is still Pidge."

"For now."

"Lance,  _please_."

"Step aside Allura."

"I won't let you hurt them."

"Step aside." He commanded as best as he could. His hand was shaking. Why was he nervous? He had killed hundreds of werewolves before! Why would killing this one be any different?

Allura made a move. A bold one at that. She took two steps forward so that the gun was pointed directly at her chest.

"If you're going to kill Pidge, you're going to kill me first."

"Allura no, that's stupid."

"How's killing me different from killing Pidge?"

"Because you're not a monster!"

"Yes! I am!" Allura screamed in his face. She scanned his face for any kind of emotion, finding only a stern face staring past her. "I have hurt  _so_ many people Lance. I've killed, murdered, slaughtered, slain, whatever you want to call it! Pidge has done  _nothing_ of the sorts." 

The moment was still. No one dared to make a single move, even Pidge who was still crying in agony on the couch. Then, the door swung open, revealing Romelle. She stood one step inside the apartment and scanned the situation, seemingly not phased. She took a double take at Lance and her eyes widened.

"If you're here then..." She trailed off, staring at Allura. Her face now seemed to be more panicked than it was before. "Allura, where's Ray?"

Allura then wore the same expression as Romelle. Pure panic. "He went out an hour ago."

Lance stared at the two women before asking "Hold up, what's going on now?"

Romelle turned to face him quickly. "There's a vampire that's out for Keith."

Lance froze. What? What would a vampire want with Keith? He was some frail, broke artist that did literally nothing! Lance had to find out. Before he could even think he was running out of Allura's apartment. The vampire was apparently called Ray. Had Keith ever mentioned a Ray? Had Keith ever talked about his life before living with Lance? He was outside the door now.

Lance patted himself down for his keys. As an afterthought, he put his gun away and pulled out the wooden stake instead. Vampires were harder to kill with silver bullets due to how fast they can move. He quickly opened the door only to see Keith, sat on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. He tried to scream out to Lance but it was muffled.

Suddenly, Lance felt something hit the back of his head before everything went pitch black.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so excited to write the next chapter since I actually know what's gonna happen in it beforehand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of Y'all probably won't see this in time but uhh, vote!

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out and tell Lance to get out of there the moment he stepped through the door. He wanted to screech when Ray had shown up behind him and knocked him unconscious. He wanted to kick, scream, thrash around, to do anything.

But he couldn't.

The rope burned is skin, peeling off a layer and leaving it red and raw. Vampires were supposed to regenerate quickly, weren't they? His skin shouldn't hurt as much as it does. He should be stronger than this - should be able to tear the rope apart with little to no effort. Why couldn't he? This was the one situation where he needed to use his abilities, so why couldn't he?

Lance was sat over in the corner, his body almost bent in half due to his unconscious state. If Keith focused enough, he could hear the steady heartbeat of the other, feeling comfort knowing that he was  _alive_. He felt that comfort for a few moments, only for it to turn to pure terror when he felt his fangs suddenly protruding from his gums, ready to feast on the other.

 _Shit,_ when was the last time he ate? It was around five or six days ago, wasn't it? Fuck, that was way too long.

Ray then entered the room, twirling a small dagger between his fingers. He wore a sick, twisted grin as the blade just narrowly missed one of his fingers.

"You know, I've owned this instrument for the last three centuries since it was forged, and yet not a moment in that timeline has it ever been stained with a drop of blood," he rambled on. Keith's eyes kept shifting between him and Lance, hoping that he wasn't about to do the worst. "I've always wondered what it would be like to slash, cut, dice, someone's skin apart instead of just biting. I mean, you gotta assume it's more therapeutic, right?" he laughed.

Panic rose up in Keith. He was twisting his wrists more violently as Ray edged ever closer to Lance. He couldn't hurt him. Not Lance. Ray turned to stare at Keith. He then slowly placed the dagger on a side table before walking over to Keith and untying the gag from around his head. Keith was silent.

"Well, you obviously wanted to say something," he pointed out, getting in Keith's face. "So say it," he commanded.

"Don't hurt him," Keith begged quietly. "Please, you can do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt him."

Ray took a step back and seemed to start laughing again. "Aw Keithy. I couldn't hurt you!" he said almost sweetly before his face turned sour. "And I'm not going to hurt him. You are."

Keith felt like he wanted to vomit. Just the idea of hurting a human made Keith want to stab himself in the chest with a wooden stake. The idea of hurting Lance? Unbearable.

Ray walked back over to Lance and grabbed a fist-full of his hair, causing Lance to wince in pain.

"Pretending to be asleep, are we now?" he screamed in his face. Lance opened his eyes and started thrashing around, trying to hit Ray in some way. It didn't work.

Ray slowly dragged Lance over to Keith, forcing him on his knees in front of Keith. He yanked Lance's head over to Keith's, exposing his neck entirely. Keith could so easily just lean forward and take a bite, drain Lance for all he was worth. But he couldn't.

He saw the fear in Lance's eyes, heard his pulse racing and skipping beats. Lance was terrified for his life; he was terrified of Keith.

"Well go on! Take a bite!" Ray inched Lance's neck closer towards Keith's mouth. Keith instead wrenched his head away. No matter how much his instincts were begging him to  _bite! Suck! Feed!_ He couldn't do that to Lance. He would never do that to Lance.

Ray finally pulled his head away, clicking his tongue.

"Do you know why I turned you, Keith? Why I decided to let you drink my blood?" Ray asked.

"Because you're an asshole who wanted to completely ruin my life?" Keith replied with sass, his best defence mechanism.

"Because I loved you! And I still do!" He answered dramatically. Keith just looked at him with a bored face. "I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with you!"

"If you really 'loved' me then you would have asked me first!" Keith countered. Ray seemed to growl at him.

"I gave you eternal life! You should be thanking me!"

"Why should I thank you for ruining my life?"

That time, Ray did growl at him. He wrenched Lance's head up to be level with his own, now forcing Lance to stand on his tied together feet.

"If you won't hurt him, I will." At that moment, Ray sank his fangs into Lance's neck. Keith screamed; Lance couldn't.

Keith never believed in miracles. But this is one rare moment, that he believed to be a true miracle. The apartment door swung wide open. From where Keith was standing the only thing he saw was a pair of thin legs covered up by knee-high black leather boots. He heard three gunshots and saw Ray arch his back and scream in pain before running past the figure, who turned out to be- Romelle? Huh, talk about deus ex machina.

Romelle looked between Ray as he ran away and the boys who were tied up. She quickly ran over to Keith and started to untie the ropes.

"Allura should have him by now, but I just gotta go check that everything's going smoothly, especially with Pidge." She explained.

"Wait what happened to Pidge, and since when are you a hunter?" Keith asked, a million questions running through his head.

"Turning into a werewolf, and since now I guess." The ropes finally slipped off his wrists. "Untie Lance for me will ya?" She asked before running out of the apartment.

Keith froze for less than a second before turning to go and untie Lance. He started by pulling the duct tape off his mouth, making him scream.

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright. You're okay," Keith tried his best to comfort him. Lance stayed silent the entire time.

Keith finally managed to pull all the ropes off of Lance's arms. He threw them to one side and sat back on his knees. Once Lance realised he had been fully untied he made a quick movement towards the side table and grabbed the dagger off of it. He slowly stood up so he towered over Keith and placed the dagger against his neck.

"Lance-"

"Shut up!" Lance screamed, his voice trembling slightly. Keith felt the blade shaking against his neck. Lance was scared. "You're a fucking beast! Y-you- you!"

Keith should've been fearing for his life at this moment. But he didn't. Not because he knew Lance wouldn't kill him, it was because Lance seemed to be more scared at the thought of killing him than he did of dying.

Lance lowered the blade from Keith's neck and threw it over to the other side of the room. He slowly sunk down onto this knees in front of Keith and hung his head low. "You don't deserve to die."

The words surprised Keith. He had expected Lance to just chop his head off. Now he was, sort of, apologising. Suddenly, Lance was lifting up his sleeve to expose his forearm, raising it closer to Keith's face.

"Take it," Lance mumbled.

"I can't hurt you La-"

"God damn it Keith I know you're starving so just take it!" Keith stared at Lance. Lance was so ready to just kill him, but was now willing to let him feed on him? What the fuck was going on inside his head?

Keith slowly took his arm into his hands and carefully took a bite, trying his best not to hurt Lance. Keith had never drunk human blood before, but dear Lords was it delicious. It was sweeter than you'd expect, with just a hint of that metal tangy-ness that made it all the more addicting. He tried his best to control himself, after all, he only needed one pint to make it through a full week. He dragged his own head back away from Lance's arm after licking up the excess blood, only to stare back at him.

Lance's face was more shocked than anything. He didn't seem scared of Keith anymore.

"Can I do something?" Lance asked softly. Keith seemed to think that this situation could literally not get any weirded so he nodded slowly.

He slowly lifted the arm that Keith hadn't just drained to softly cup Keith's cheek, bringing his head in closer and now he-

Oh.

They were kissing now.

Well, Keith just got proved wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lemme tell Y'all the best thing about being a really quiet person is that people automatically assume you're sweet and innocent but then when they ask your interests they just get really creeped out. For example:  
> Person: Hey, so what do you like to do for fun??  
> Me: Oh well, I normally like to psycho-analyze sociopaths and sometimes serial killers. I also really like daggers and knives-  
> Person: O-okay. I just remembered I gotta do... Something. OKAY BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made a post about this on Tumblr but if you want LGBT+ rep in Voltron then sign this petition!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-dreamworks-give-the-voltron-writers-the-green-light-give-us-lgbt-representation?recruiter=893751117&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=share_sms_responsive
> 
> It's a petition for Dreamworks to give the Voltron writers the green light for LGBT+ rep and rich now we are SOOOOO close!!!! I can't sign since I'm under 16 so please!!! If you can then sign up!!! We can do this!!!!


End file.
